


a love like this flower

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jae is a mess, M/M, a lot of flower being mentioned, florist!Brian, flower shop au, grad life is shit, grad student!Jae, squint to see sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: Jae is allergic to pollen, and by a twist of fate, the deity decides to play a trick on him. He falls for the Flower Road's owner, a flower shop owner out of all people. The problem is he really likes him and Jae doesn't know what he should do.





	1. Moss Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [day6_ficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/day6_ficfest) collection. 



> heyyyyy, prompter this is for you. i hope you'll like this...and if you don't lemme know, i'll write a new one for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of Love

 

 

The first time he saw Brian, Jae was in a bad mood. The CE machine that he used for his research was having a problem for the second time. It was either the machine or the surrounding or there was some problem with his experimental procedure--in which he hoped not--something that his prof had given him with a week dateline to solve and thus he plunged into a week without proper sleep and food, surviving only on twenty minutes nap and caffeine as a booster to keep him awake and functioning. And yet, nothing seemed to be working. He tried to ask for his supervisor opinion but without his professor batting an eyelash, Prof Han chased him out. It was a busy week for his supervisor, with the undergrads submitting their thesis for graduation—needing to grade it, conferences, and meetings. He hadn’t see Prof Han for a few days. Jae remembered his words during their last appointment vividly. He had said something along the line of: “You can do better than this, Jaehyung,” which translated in his head, ‘you can’t even solve something this trivial?’

 

It was frustrating. It was maddening--and he just wanted for it to end. He wanted to sleep--he wanted to see the fruits of his labour, he wanted to continue on his project. He sighed again, thinking about the dateline his professor had given to him--again--to come up with the results. Jae had about until the end of this month to think up of something and get the intended results. It was so stressful and Jae was afraid he won't be able to graduate on time.

 

He was walking aimlessly, mulling over his decision to pursue a master degree. Why did he think that grad school would be a good idea? He was looking everywhere but the road and thus, he failed to see a man coming from in front of him, and like a cliché romance story, Jae collided with the said man. The next thing he knew, he was falling, and he was slowly falling onto the hard concrete ground--he realised then the pain hit him. Jae could feel the discomfort on his butt. Jae groaned while rubbing his bruised butt, in an attempt to soothe the aching pain. He looked up at the man he just bumped into, opening his mouth to apologise.

 

It was his fault for getting distracted.

 

He was about to say ‘sorry' when his brain went into overdrive, suddenly there are a load of information to process and his earlier plan to apologise went to dust. The man in front of him is beautiful. The light was hitting his skin softly, sending a warm glow around his aura, the red of his hair sparkled, burned bright under the afternoon sun. Jae could feel the heat radiated from his face, and his cheeks were tinted red. His piercing eyes were staring at Jae, concern marred on his face. Jae was frozen as he stared back at the stranger, noting something about his eyes--its shape reminded him of a red-fox.

 

“Are you okay?” he said, as he held out his hand--one that was unoccupied--for Jae. Jae blinked a few times before he blushed, realising that he had been openly ogling at the red-fox lookalike for long minutes.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jae stuttered when he regained back his focus. He blinked at the hand outstretched in front of him. He grabbed the red-fox man’s hand, getting on his feet.

 

The man laughed--a crystal clear, the beautiful sound coming out from him. Jae gulped, thinking about his current state of mind. It was pandemonium, a mess and he didn't know how he was acting calmly despite everything. The stranger invited Jae for a coffee to apologise, which he accepted with a huge smile. The small polite conversation turned to something more personal as Jae found himself spilling all his woes and worries to the stranger and the next thing he knew he was telling the stranger everything about it. And it didn’t seem weird--not at all. It was comforting. He was being comforted by the stranger, with the attention he’d gotten from him. His gaze, and the way his head nodded at each and every time their eyes met. The ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s, as he tried to understand everything, to let Jae know he was attentively listening.

 

And that was about two months ago.

 

Two months since he'd met Brian Kang.

 

And it has been two months since he has developed a crush on the red-haired.

 

Jae saunters into Wonpil's room, with coffee and notes in hand. He gives the younger a scare, screeching loudly using his voice. Wonpil whips his head around, casting Jae bored look and throwing some crumpled ball of paper at him before Wonpil puts down his pen and turns his chair, his whole body facing the lanky guy.

 

Jae walked to Wonpil's bed, sitting on it as he handed Wonpil his notes. Wonpil happily hugged him as he thanked the older.

 

Wonpil, his best friends since his family moved back to South Korea. He is about three years younger than him and he is in his second year in university. Wonpil is in his supervisor’s class and he is roped into being his personal tutor for it.

 

He goes back to his work and Jae continues sipping on his Iced Americano--double shot with four pumps of hazelnut sugar--sue him, but he can't live without some caffeine in his system, his sanity depends on the psychoactive effect. Between research, symposiums and his TA job, it was hard to live a normal life on a fixed schedule. Ironically, he can't stand bitter taste but he was raised in the US, so tea isn’t an option. Plus, in some sort of twisted tragedy, he is lactose intolerant so no to those variations of coffee and lattes and everything milk-based drinks. So, he had to settle with something that had no milk and sweet--which means, Iced Americano with lots of sugar. And, plus, it is cheaper and won’t burn a hole in his wallet.

 

“Where's Wonwon? I heard him over the phone when I called you earlier.”

 

“At his brother's.”

 

Ah. Jae thought. Yoon Dowoon or he would like--always, especially when he is in the mood to tease the younger--to call him as Wonwon, is Brian's younger brother slash cousin. It was a long story, but long story short, Dowoon's parents died and Brian's parents took him in. Now, they are inseparable, with a bond like real brothers, and after knowing Brian for almost two months, Jae concluded that Brian is a huge brocon for Wonwon.

 

Not like that would diminish his already growing crush on the red-haired.

 

“Flower duties?”

 

“Something like that. Why?” Wonpil shrugs, his eyes focusing between the thick reference book and his laptop. 

 

"Nothing."

 

Jae loves his life. He is grateful, content with everything in his life, including the ability to be lactose intolerant, and being allergic to basically every single thing. He thanked God for this body despite having a weak constituent.

 

“Flowers,” Jae grumbles.

 

Stupid cute flower shop owner, he sighs.

 

Wonpil laughs--knowing fully well where Jae is going with that--loudly as he pities the tall, all skin and bones brunette.

 

“How can I like a flower shop owner? Me? Out of all the people in this goddamn world?” he groans.

 

"It's Brian-hyung after all."

 

“Not helping, Pil,” Jae rolls his eyes.

 

“No, I'm serious.” Jae arched his eyebrow. “Brian-hyung is something. Somehow, everyone that I know will have a slight crush on him.”

 

“Do I need to hear this?”

 

"I'm just saying, Brian-hyung is too likeable for his own good," Wonpil drawls, pausing for some added suspense effect, "and crush-able."

 

He winks at Jae before bursting into fits of laughter. And god, Jae wants to kill him right here and right now. Jae kicks Wonpil's chair in retaliation. He sips the last remaining coffee in his cup before he tosses it into the rubbish bin. He sighs again when his eyes land on the pot of the beautiful growing bunch of flowers nicely placed at the corner of Wonpil’s table.

 

Aster, in which translated as a talisman of love and a symbol of patience according to the flower language.

 

Jae looked around Wonpil’s room that is full of flowers, most of it is from him. Soon, he won't have a place to crash considering the rate of flower growing in his best friend's room. 

 

“I am  _so_  going to die soon and when are you getting rid of the flowers?” Jae said dramatically as he flopped onto Wonpil’s bed.

 

“You'll live, hyung. Just have to make more trips to the ER and more money to spend on allergy meds…and I’ve asked Sungjin. We’ll be giving it to the orphanage.”

 

“Good, I don’t want to eat more allergy meds more than necessary.”

 

“The solution is simple, just confess to Brian-hyung.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Jae groans.

 

Wonpil laughs, casually giving Jae a knowing look. It is something that Wonpil has been pushing on him, sometimes after he heard Brian gave Jae a tulip as a token for their friendship. Jae had asked him, a hypothetical question: What kind of flower would you give me? 

 

It was something he did in impulse. But, Brian had smiled and given him a tulip. The flower reminded him of Jae, Brian said and Jae thought nothing about it. He hadn’t dared. But Wonpil--the meddler that he is--googled the meaning of behind the tulip because he refused to believe him. And Jae hated him ever since because at his weak moments, he started to read more into the little things that Brian did.

 

Tulip means fame and perfect love, ("What?" Jae stuttered.), and Wonpil added much later, a declaration of love. 

 

“Don't make it sounds like he has a feeling for me.”

 

“He is not?”

 

“Kim Wonpil,” Jae warns, using Wonpil’s full name and the younger knows he needs to stop before Jae does something to him.

 

Wonpil laughs, putting his hands up in surrender. “Sorry. I'll stop...but that doesn't mean I'm dropping this conspiracy theory so easily.”

 

"I swear to god, if I didn't think about your mum, I would have killed you by now."

 

“You'd say that all the time, hyung and look where we're now.”

 

“I hate you, Pil.”

 

“I know you better than that, Jae.”

 

“How does Sungjin even put up with your stupid ass?” Jae throws Wonpil's pillow at him, which the latter easily dodges with a shit-eating grin.

 

"Easy. It's love," he smiles smugly. "Love you know."

 

 

+++

 

 

The first time Jae brought a flower, he randomly spurted that it was for his crush. He told his crush that he wanted to buy a flower for him. Brian smiled at him, as his face flickered with recognition when he saw Jae. He greeted Jae with the usual merchant praxis and proceeded to recommended him a flower. Brian told Jae that each and every flower holds the meaning on its own, and it is a romantic way for someone to convey their message to their loved one. 

 

The language of flower, Brian told him as he told him about the flower that means a secret love. Jae looked at the flower, admiring the white contrast against the green leaves. It was beautiful. It was fascinating how this flower could mean something like a secret love. He never knew that the flower could have its own meaning.

 

The first flower he brought from Brian was a gardenia.

 

The first flower he brought for Brian was a gardenia.

 

Jae swallows his pills, before gulping a mouthful of water. He fishes out the mask in his jeans pocket, strapping them to his mouth. Despite his hectic schedule, Jae is able to make time for Brian. He pushes away all the remainder of works that needed to be done far, far away into the recess of his mind. He is all set, as he stands at the front of Brian's shop. Brian Kang or Brian or Bribri--what he always called Brian in his lovestruck mind--or Kang Younghyun--the owner of Flower Road. It was a beautiful two storey building, the lower level is, obviously the shop and the upper level serves as Brian's abode and the shop's extra storage facility. Brian lives his life surrounded by flowers--it is both beautiful and enchanting. The shop is encased with windows, letting the natural light shines into the shop. Flower Road gives off an ethereal vibe, a place comparable to heaven. The soft, warm light, accompanied by the sweet, tender scent of flowers and the beautiful explosion of colours is what greets the customer when they stepped into the shop. It makes the shop a great stop to find the items that everyone deems as an act of romantic gesture.

 

Jae will never understand the reason why people bother spending money on flowers. They're so hard to maintain, and they have a very short lifespan--Jae swears they wilted down so fast--and, the most important thing, they are so expensive. He rather spends that money on other things besides flowers. Plus, why should he buy one when he can buy a plastic flower--less maintenance, cheap and pollen allergy friendly. He’d told his friends before that he will never buy a flower, never ever, not in this lifetime.

 

So, right now, what is he doing in front of a flower shop? Good question, Jae sighed. He has been spending a lot of money on this stupid thing called flowers. Yes, he is breaking his principle and he has been eating, munching and swallowing back his words--word by word. He also has been enduring the countless teasing remarks and knowing looks from all of his friends, namely Wonpil and Dowoon.

 

All for one Brian Kang.

 

He really needs to think carefully before speaking after this.

 

Jae pushes the door open, causing the bell chimes, and its sound reverberates throughout the shop. Jae's eyes search for Brian and find them seconds after. Their eyes meet and Jae can see the way Brian's eyes brighten up when he takes him in.

 

A smile adorns Brian's face, that artisan carved and teeth align in perfection smile. The flowers in the background only served to amplify the beauty of the whole scenery--Brian, the soft lights and the colourful flowers. It is a painting worth to be displayed at the Louvre. Jae smiles back and he walks a few steps towards him. He can feel his heartbeat speeds up for each and every step he took. Be still my heart, Jae chants in his head, as nerves jitters throughout his every fibre. He keeps the smile on his face, acting calm despite the internal chaos inside him.

 

“Hey, Jae. What can I get you for today?”

 

"Hey," Jae says, drawls for as long as humanly possible. He remembers back the little simulation he did earlier today, the whole charade that he'd plan for today. It's not exactly neither a charade nor a lie--it is more of a half-truth? Jae pulls the corner of his lips upwards.

 

“Need any suggestion?” Brian offers.

 

“Please, I don’t know what should I give to him today,” Jae whines, and he praised himself in the head, a job well done at acting or so he hoped. “How are you doing today?

 

"A bit tired because of the wedding season but I’m fine,” he grins. “Hmm, I think you'd given him Acacia for secret love, and purple lilac for first emotion of love and baby's breath for the purity of heart and let see, what else," he pursed his lips, trying to remember Jae's purchasing history, continued reciting them out loud.

 

“I can’t believe you memorised all that.”

 

Brian chuckles and he directs Jae towards the secluded seating area in the shop. It is open, and far from flowers. He was glad because he can take off his mask and breathe easily. They both sat opposite of the other. Brian props his arm on the table, and he tilts his head slightly to the left and he rests his head on his palm. The way Brian is staring at him is making Jae’s heart summersault.

 

"I only remember the important things…how about protea? It symbolised courage," Brian said, winking at him. God, it shoots through his heart like an arrow. He wants to take Brian’s words seriously and read more into but Jae knows better than to hope for the impossible thing so he shrugs it off.

 

“Yeah, like I’ll easily trust you…and sure, sounds good.”

 

“I’m not the one who reveals everything about himself to a mere stranger.”

 

Jae wants to wipe the shit-eating grin from Brian's face, by smashing his face on Brian’s face, with a kiss. But no, he still has his image to uphold, and he doesn't want to jeopardise anything in their currently budding friendship. Being friends with Brian is easy and comfortable. This kind of thing, whatever that is happening right now because Jae doesn't know how to describe it, is happening more often and he doesn't like it. He feels like he was tethering on thin ice--and it is easier to fall down than it is to stay up. Although the idea of them being something more is tempting, it isn't enough to risk everything that they had right now.

 

“I’d told you, I was stressed out at that time and how can you still remember that?”

 

“I’d told you, _importante_...and you’re so careless. What if I’m a serial killer--”

 

“--in which you’re not.”

 

Brian sighed, shaking his head in defeat. He leans into his chair. “You make me so worried over you.”

 

Jae laughs, brushing the creeping thoughts away again. It’s not like that, he screams in his head. “Yes, yes…mum.”

 

It really is not. 

 

 

+++

 

 

Jae is tired and he is contemplating his life decision and regrets--mostly regretting his decision to enrol in a grad school. Will he stop mulling over it? No. Research used to be fun and exciting but not so much anymore. He rests his head on the book he has been reading for the last hour. It is approaching noon and he hasn’t set foot out from the library since last night. He needs to get out soon and unwind before he commits murder.

 

But, Jae leans into his chair, looking far, staring into space, thinking that he needs to stand up and packs his stuff but he really doesn’t want to do anything right now. That includes moving a muscle. He stares at the books piling on his table, the countless dissertations, reference book, textbook and his worn-out note. It is such a pain in the ass to put everything at the book cart. Jae hopes that some kind soul would be looking for the books that are on his table and kindly takes them away from him. It is a farfetched dream but he does his best to send telepathy to everyone that is in the library.

 

Jae takes out his smartphone, checking his messages and email. He is dreading for that one email from his dissertation advisor, hoping that there is no summon for him for this month. He sighs in relief, slumping back into the chair when there is none, thanking the higher power. That gives him more time to revise his thesis and fixes the part that needs fixing. Suddenly, he feels his mood improved for the better, and the will to stay idle goes away. He can’t wait to feel the sun warming his skin, the breeze hitting his face and just to see something other than black printed words on the tree’s epidermis.

 

He puts the books on the cart, making several rounds because of its weight and amount, and by the time he is left with the last batch of books, Jae sees Dowoon sitting on his table.

 

“Hey, Wonwon,” he grins, rounding the table before sitting opposite to Dowoon.

 

“Hyung. Are you done?”

 

Jae arches an eyebrow before he shrugs. “Why?”

 

“I’m having lunch with Brian-hyung and he told me to invite you as well,” he grins, knows how tempting that offer sounds to Jae right now. Brian and food in the same sentence. He pursues his lips, thinking about his appearance right now. He has the appearance of someone who hasn’t had proper sleep for two days, slaving away in the library, reading some research materials.

 

“Uh, I think--“

 

:”--hold it. Let me cut you there and says that Brian-hyung told me to drag your ass out from the library, by hook or by crook. He even told me to use force if necessary. So, let’s go," he picks up Jae's book and gives him a warning. "And don’t even bother trying to fight me.”

 

Jae pouts but he says nothing back to Dowoon.

 

 

+++

 

 

Jae ends up with a beautiful Queen Anne’s lace that is sitting in a flower pot. He put it in Wonpil’s room, at the far end of his table. Jae sighs heavily. Brian told him to look for the meaning of the flower himself which he did. Jae kinds of regretted his decision because now he knows that the flower represented as haven and sanctuary.

 

“That’s so pretty,” Wonpil says when he spots the flower on his table. He tosses Jae his canned coffee before plopping on Dowoon’s bed.

 

Jae looked at him, and he pouts his lips. "Brian told me to google for its meaning."

 

“And?”

 

“I’m not telling you.”

 

Wonpil rolls his eyes before he stares at Jae. He doesn’t say anything. Jae thinks about how observant Wonpil can be sometimes, despite his carefree exterior. He knows that he hasn’t given up on the whole Brian-likes-you theory. It is hard to admit it, but Jae is starting to think that there might be some truth in it.

 

“Damn, Brian-hyung is a sap,” Wonpil looks up from his smartphone and Jae instantly knows that he has googled the flower. “Is he offering to be your safe haven? Man, what a sap.”

 

“I hate you,” Jae grunts.

 

“But funny because Dowoon said Brian had been fussing over ambrosia for over a week. I thought that he will give that to you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know--”

 

"As I said, don't,” Jae says, trying to put a stop on the conversation. He doesn’t want to think about all the things that have happened. Those little things and those little gestures Brian did. It doesn’t help it when he started to hope. He knows that Brian is kind and helpful to everyone that he’d meet, but despite that, he started to think that maybe he holds some special place in Brian’s life.  

 

“Come on, hyung. Your crush might not so be just a crush.”

 

Jae frowns. Wonpil might be right, but is it worth it? To confess, to cross the fine line between friendship and love, to risk everything for something uncertain, is he ready? He also has to prepare with the notion where everything goes south--losing Brian, losing their friendship and everything. It can happen, but he can say that Brian won’t do that to him thousands of times to convince himself. But, deep in his mind, there is still that nagging feeling that betrays him and says what if he will.

 

“God, then why is he helping me with all of--,” Jae stops, flailing his hands in the air, trying to describe the whole charade that had been going on for two months. “--these?”

 

Jae gives Wonpil a look, one that says I’m-having-doubts-myself-too. Wonpil sighs before he gets up from his chair and goes to sit beside Jae on the bed.

 

“Don’t you think it worth to think more about it? Dowoon told me Ambrosia means reciprocated love.”

 

“No,” Jae denies.

 

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t see the signs,” Wonpil shrugs.

 

"I--" Jae sighs. He can never put anything passed Wonpil. He then sees Wonpil ears perked and the younger's eyes sparkle with mirth. He leans closer to Jae before engulfing him in a hug.

 

"So, it's not so hopeless after all…I’m so happy for you," is what he says before they end the conversation when Dowoon walks in.

 

 

+++

 

 

The next time Jae sees Brian, he gets doused in a box full of flowers.

 

“Oh shit. Jae!”

 

He heard Brian distressed voice before he starts coughing widely and he can't think straight. He doesn't know what is happening as he gasps for air. His lungs are burning. He needs his meds, is it in his pockets or-- he can't remember. His eyes are getting blurry, and he feels dizzy, more and more as time passed by. He thinks he mutters something about meds, but he doesn't know. He can't think straight. He hates his allergy, he hates how he is allergic to pollen, and he hates the Brian who lives with flowers.

 

But, he also likes the Brian who lives with flowers.

 

His feet are moving, to somewhere he didn't know. Is it Brian? Or is it a serial killer? If it's Brian, he has to tell him about his feelings before he dies. Damn it, he did say he was going to die before, didn't he? He sighs, he really needs to think before speak. Before Jae realises, he can finally start breathing again. Jae takes in a deep breath of air. His mind starts to focus back on his surroundings.

 

The first thing he sees is Brian, all concern face and worry lines. He is looking at him like something wrong is going to happen if he looks away. Jae winces when he feels Brian's hold on his shoulders tighten. They both are wet, Jae realises. He looks at the room they are in--they're under a shower.

 

"Brian?" Jae asks.

 

"Thank god," he soon heard Brian's voice, croaked, flooded with relief.

 

Before he can process his current situation in his head, Jae feels the weight of Brian on him as Brian pulls him for a hug. He can sense the desperation, the need to feel that Jae is fine from his hug. Jae doesn't know what to do with his hands. He hesitates a few times before he returns back the hug. Jae runs his hand over Brian's back, up and down, consoling the man, and telling him over and over that he is okay.

 

It was weird, but it feels nice. Being in Brian’s arms is magical.

 

 

+++

 

 

"How did you know?" Jae asks, freshly out from the shower and right now, he is in Brian's too big of a shirt and shorts. The shirts keep slipping from his shoulder and he had to pull the strings to make sure the short won't slip down from his waist. Jae frowns at the size difference between them. Isn't he supposed to be taller than Brian?

 

"A while," Brian says. He hands Jae a mug of steaming Earl Grey before he sits beside him.

 

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

 

Brian shrugs. “Not much, it worried me a lot, mostly on your health but--” he paused, and Brian bites his lower lips. “--I figure if you know that I know, you’ll stop coming.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jae sips his tea. Both of them aren't saying anything as they let the silence fills in the room. Jae doesn't know what should he do right now. What is the proper course of action to be taken? What should he say? And, he cursed his brain for failing to function at times when he needed it the most. Come on, Jae, think.

 

“Jae, can I say something?” Brian asks.

 

Jae nods, slowly, hesitantly. He sips his tea, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. He has a feeling that he won't like the things Brian wants to say.

 

“I also...kinda know about your crush on me.”

 

Jae's eyes widen at Brian's confession. _Ohmygod. He knows about it. Oh god._

 

“What?" _Crap, crap, crap._ Jae wants to run and hides somewhere so that Brian can’t find him.

 

“I mean, you’re so obvious when describing your crush.”

 

“I did not.”

 

"You do, and you may or may not realise it, but Jae... every time you talk about him, you forget your surrounding and all the little things you do when you talk about your him, how you would secretly look at me, the way your eyes stray to me when you think I'm not looking at you, that little cutest laugh, that beautiful blush on your cheek and also you'd mention that he might know about flowers and owns a shop like I do."

 

Jae gasps in horror. He has outed himself to Brian for so long. God, he is an A-class idiot.

 

“It’s cute and you still came by, despite being allergic.”

 

“Brian, please stop,” Jae groans, burying his head in his hand.

 

“And I’m telling you, that--” Brian pulls his hands away and forces Jae to look at him. He is smiling, so brightly, so handsomely and it is all being directed to him.

 

“--wait, l need to prepare--”

 

“--I like you, Jae.”

 

Jae blinks, and blinks, and blinks some more, speechless as he stares at Brian for a few moments. He can feel his face turning into the shade of scarlet if he hasn't already. Brian likes him, likes likes him.

 

Jae bites his lips, feeling he might die right now. Or, he might be, considering how hard his heart is beating right now.

 

“So, do you want to kiss me right now?” Brian grins, pulling Jae much, much closer to him.

 

“Don’t you want to know if I like you back?”

 

Brian laughs. “As if I don’t know about it yet.”

 

Jae smiles before he bursts into fits of laughter. Yeah, he thinks, remembering back all the apparently-not-so-inconspicuous-sacrifice he did for love. Brian drapes his arms around Jae’s waist, and Jae thinks that he can’t run away now. Jae links his arms around Brian’s shoulders. Then, he bops his nose with Brian--something that he’d been meaning to do for a long time.

 

"Yeah, you are right."

 

“So, can I kiss you now?” Brian asks again, and the smile on his face is impossibly huge. Jae thinks that this isn’t so bad after all.

 

Jae grins, mirroring Brian’s smile.

 

“Yes, please,” and they kiss, softly, tenderly and savouring the first touch of their lips on each other. It is perfect, nothing more and nothing less.

 

 

 +++

 

 

"What flower would you give to me right now?" Jae asks, turning to his side to have a better look on Brian. They have been watching a movie while cuddling on the sofa. Jae props an arm on the seater, and lifting his body so his face is hovering over Brian.

 

Brain pursed his lips. "Lisianthus?"

 

"Okay...what does that mean?"

 

"I'm curious, what happened to my flowers?" He asks, ignoring Jae's inquiry on the flower. Brian accommodates his body, sliding up so that their eyes are on the same level. Brian grins, excited to know where did Jae dumps all of his flowers--or if he is a romantic, Jae would presses the flowers. But, he knows he is asking for the impossible, considering Jae's life as a grad student. Jae's life now consist of the university, his research, symposiums, and Brian. 

 

Jae bit his lips and he looks at Brian with his best puppy-eyed pity stare. 

 

"Gave them to Wonpil soon after..."

 

"Poor babies. I put all of my heart when choosing them for you," Brian says albeit laughing. "But, at least you didn't chucked it in the bin."

 

"Shut up...and fyi I would never."

 

"I love you too, Jae...and lisianthus means unchanging love, like my love for you." Brian grins, kissing him again, once, twice and settled for more kisses. They are smiling between kisses, laughing when it gets to them that this is real. And, it is everything Jae wanted.

 

 "You're a sap, Bribri."

 

 

  _end_

 


	2. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil symbolism is that of new beginnings, rebirth and the coming of spring.

 

 

  

two months ago

 

It is the beginning of spring and he is here again. Brian catches sight of the familiar mop of dark burgundy hair peeking from the outside. Brian watches as the said man frowns, his eyebrows furrow in deep concentration and then, those same eyes curve, forming the shape of the crescent moon. He is smiling so brightly. He has never stepped inside the shop, not even once, and it piques his interest. Greatly. 

 

The man, by far, is cute--full and pouty lips, small and bright eyes, and also soft, alabaster skin, his cheek flushed red from the cold. He reminds Brian of the vibrant yellow of daffodil. The beautiful colour of the beginning of the spring. Legends says that if you spot the first daffodil of the season, you will be blessed with luck throughout the year. Brian wonders if meeting this man, someone that he has every intention to get his name, would bring him luck for this year. His daffodil. Brian chuckles as he sees the man trying to act as inconspicuous as possible--not that Brian would tell him he isn’t. He also catches, several times, the man looking, staring, at him before he pull his gaze away--in order not to be obvious but unfortunately for him, Brian is very observant. 

 

He is so cute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. the end.


End file.
